LEGO Percy Jackson 2: Heroes of Olympus
'''Levels ''' The Lost Hero The Grand Canyon Summary: Jason, Piper, and Leo are attacked by storm spirits while on a field trip to the Grand Canyon. Play as Jason, Piper, Leo and Coach Hedge to fight them off and save the students. Playable Characters: Jason (School), Piper (School), Leo (School), Coach Hedge (Satyr) Allies: Piper, Leo Enemies: Storm Spirits Boss: Dylan (♥♥♥♥) Locations: The Grand Canyon Unlockable Characters: Jason (Casual), Piper (Casual), Leo (Casual), Coach Hedge (Gym), Coach Hedge (Satyr) Character Tokens: Storm Spirit, Dylan Bunker 9 Summary: Leo is introduced to the Hephaestus Cabin. Play as Leo and Nyssa as you try to save Festus the dragon from his death trap. Then follow Festus to Bunker 9 and attach the wings to him. Playable Characters: Leo (Camp Half-Blood), Nyssa (Camp Half-Blood) Enemies: Haywire Automatons Hazards: Faulty Inventions, Fire Boss: Festus (♥♥♥) Locations: Camp Half-Blood, Hephaestus Cabin, Forest, Bunker Nine Unlockable Characters: Leo (Camp Half-Blood), Nyssa (Camp Half-Blood) Character Tokens: Jake Mason (Camp Half-Blood), Beckendorf (Camp Half-Blood) Unlockable Locations: Camp Half-Blood, Bunker Nine Unlockable Vehicles: Festus Finding Aeolus Summary: Jason, Piper, and Leo are issued a quest and begin to follow the storm spirits to see where they are coming from. They go to Boreas' Palace where they have a meeting with Boreas and Khione, then set out to find the storm spirits. The gang follow them down into a sewer. In the sewer they find a shopping mall, which turns out to be a trap set by Medea for her mysterious "patron". Play as Jason, Piper, and Leo to defeat the Sun Dragons, then Medea. Playable Characters: Jason (Camp Half-Blood), Piper (Camp Half-Blood), Leo (Camp Half-Blood) Enemies: Storm Spirits Hazards: Cold, Potions Bosses: Khione (♥♥♥), Two Sun Dragons (♥♥), Medea (♥♥♥♥♥) Locations: Boreas' Palace, The Sky, Medea's Shopping Mall Unlockable Characters: Jason (Camp Half-Blood), Piper (Camp Half-Blood) Characters Tokens: Medea, Boreas, Cal, Zethes Palace of the Winds Summary: Play as Jason, Piper, Leo, and the Hunters as you battle Lycaon and his pack of wolves, then travel to Aeolus' Palace and navigate your way to Aeolus with help from Mellie the Aura. Then fight Aeolus. Playable Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Mellie Allies: Hunters Enemies: Wolves Bosses: Lycaon (♥♥♥♥♥), Aeolus (♥♥♥♥♥♥) Locations: The Wilderness, Aeolus' Palace Unlockable Characters: Mellie, Thalia Character Tokens: Lycaon, Huntress, Wolf Mount Diablo Summary: Play as Jason, Coach Hedge, Piper and Leo as you work together to save Piper's father from the Earthborn and defeat Enceladus. Playable Characters: Jason (Fancy), Piper (Fancy), Leo (Fancy), Coach Hedge (Fancy) Enemies: Earthborn Hazards: Fireballs Boss: Enceladus (♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥) Locations: Mount Diablo Unlockable Characters: Piper (Fancy), Jason (Fancy), Leo (Fancy), Coach Hedge (Fancy) Character Tokens: Earthborn, Enceladus, The Wolf House Summary: Play as Jason, Piper, and Leo as you work together to free Hera and defeat the army of monsters. Then as Jason and Hera, defeat Porphyrion. Playable Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo, Hera, Thalia Enemies: Storm Spirits, Earthborn, Wolves Allies: Hunters, Tempest Bosses: Khione (♥♥♥♥♥), Porphyrion (♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥) Locations: The Wolf House Unlockable Characters: Hera Character Tokens: Khione, Porphyrion, Tempest Son of Neptune Camp Jupiter Summary: Play as Percy, Frank and Hazel as you fight the Gorgons and save June (Juno) Playable Characters: Percy, Frank, Hazel Bosses: Stheno (♥♥♥♥♥), Euryale (♥♥♥♥♥) Locations: Camp Jupiter Unlockable Characters: Percy, Frank, Hazel Character Tokens: June, Juno War Games Summary: Play as Percy, Frank, and Hazel as you infiltrate the First and Second Cohorts base during Camp Jupiter's war games. Playable Characters: Percy, Frank, Hazel Enemies: First Cohort Soldiers, Second Cohort Soldiers Allies: Third Cohort Soldiers, Fourth Cohort Soldiers, Fifth Cohort Soldiers Locations: Fields of Mars Unlockable Characters: None Character Tokens: Octavian, Reyna, Gwen, Dakota The Pax Summery: Percy, Hazel, and Frank have to build '''The Pax''' Playable Characters: Percy, Hazel, Frank Locations: Camp Jupiter Coastline Unlockable Characters: Non Character Tokens: Non Phinus Summery: Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Ella have to find the two gorgans blood viles and bet with Phinus Playable Characters: Percy, Hazel, Frank, Ella Locations: Phinus's home, Phinus's Forest Unlockable Characters: Ella Character Tokens: Phinus, Euryale, Stheno The Canadian's Summery: Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Ella have to defeat the ''''canidan' giants''' Playable Characters: Percy, Hazel, Frank, Ella Locations: Grandma Zangs Unlockable Characters: None Character Tokens: Grandma Zang Alaska Summery: Percy and Hazel have to defend Frank while he frees Death then Percy, Hazel, and Frank have to defeat Alcyoneus Playable Characters: Percy, Hazel Locations: Alasken Glaser Unlockable Characters: None Character Tokens: Death Battle of Camp Jupiter Summery:Percy and Termimus have to defeat Polybotes Playable Characters: Percy, Termimus Locations: Camp Jupiter Unlockable Characters: Non Character Tokens: Polybotes The Mark of Athena Aboard The Argo 2 Summery: Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Coach Hedge fly to Camp Jupiter and are attacked by Termimus Hazards: Termimus's gas Characters: Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge Bosses: Termimus (6 hearts) Locations: The Argo 2 Character Tokens: Termimus Inside Camp Jupiter Summery: Annabeth and Reyna go to the garden of Bacchus. Then Annabeth and Percy have to get to the ship and defeat Leo Hazards: Ballista's Characters: Annabeth, Reyna, Percy Bosses: Possessed Leo: (4 hearts) Locations: New Rome, The Argo 2 The eidolon's Summery: Percy, Jason, and Piper go to Kansas and meet Bacchus then Piper and Bacchus have to stop Percy and Jason fron killing each other Characters: Jason, Percy, Piper, Bacchus Bosses: Non Locations: Kansas The Old Sea God Summery: Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge go to meet Porcys and Keto Hazards: Puddles of Acid Characters: Percy, Frank, Coach Hedge Bosses: Porcys and Keto (5 hearts each) Locations: Atlanta Aquarum The Pillars of Hercules Summery: Jason and Piper do to meet Hercules then have to beat Achelous and take his horn to Hercules Hazards: Non Characters: Jason, Piper Bosses: Achelous (6 hearts) Locations: The Pillers of Hercules The Sepration Summery: Annabeth and Coach Hedge go doen to folow the '''Mark of Athena''' and Defeat Arachne. Leo, Frank, and Hazel go to find Nico Da Anglo. Percy, Jason, and Piper go to defeat the twen Giants but are traped in the Nymphaeum. Hazards: Non Characters: Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge Bosses: Hango, Arachne, Eidolon's Locations: Arachne's Lair, Underground Tunnel, Nymphaeum The End Of Rome Summery: Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Bacchus have to defeat Ephialtes and Otis and save Rome Hazards: Giant's Traps Characters: Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Bacchus Bosses: Ephialtes and Otis Locations: The Hypogeum The House Of Hades The Goddess of Magic Summery: Hazel, Nico, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Coach Hedge have to protect the Argo 2, then Hazel and Nico go meat Hecate Playable Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank Locations: The Argo 2, The Magic Island Unlocked Characters: None Character Tokens: Hecate The Fall To Tartarus Summery: Percy and Annabeth have to avoide the creatures as they desent into Tartarus then they have to go to the river of fire to heal themselves Playable Characters: Percy, Annabeth Locations: Tartarus Unlocked Characters: Non Character Tokens: Non The Attack of the Dwarfs Summery: Jason and Leo have to stop Akmon and Passalos then Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Coach Hedge go to find Triptolemus and fix his chariot Playable Characters: Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Coach Hedge Locations: Bologna, Venice Cave Bosses: Akmon and Passalos (4 hearts each) Unlocked Characters: None Character Tokens: Triptolemus, Demeter, Persephone,Akmon, Passalos Skyron Summery: Hazel and Jason go and meet Skyron and defeat him then Leo and Coach Hedge battle Khione Playable Characters: Hazel, Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge Locations: Croatia Bosses: Skyron (5 hearts), Khione (5 hearts) Unlocked Characters: None Character Tokens: Skyron Spirits of Curses Summery: Percy, Annabeth, and Bob are attacked bu spirits of curses Playable Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Bob Unlocked Characters: Bob Character Tokens: Non Characters Vehicles